Lord Aethalon Caley
Basic Information 'Name: '''Aethalon Caley '''Age: '''25 (life), unknown (undeath) '''Class: '''Death Knight, Paladin (formerly) '''Title: '''Lord, Lieutanent '''Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''1.83 m '''Weight: '''Average (for a death knight) '''Born: '''In the city of Lordaeron 2 years before the first war '''Affliation: '''Knights of the Ebon Blade, the Alliance '''Former Affliations: '''The Scourge, the Alliance of Lordaeron, the Kingdom of Lordaeron, the Knights of the Silver Hand '''Occupation: '''Death Knight Lieutanent of the Ebon Blade '''Status: '''Undead History Aethalon was born in the city of Lordaeron 2 years before the first war. He was the son of Leryssa and Daelin Caley, a minor noble family in Lordaeron. As many others little Aethalon grew up when the world of Azeroth was ravaged by war, the Alliance was crumbling and darker clouds still loomed on the horizon. As a youth young Aethalon looked up to his prince, Arthas Menethil. Although Arthas only where 2 years older than him, Aethalon truly looked up to this prince. He followed Arthas progress closely and hoped that one day he also would become a paladin in the order of the Knights of the Silver Hand. His father, Lord Daelin Caley, saw the prowess in young Aethalon and decided to get him a trainer in close-combat. Aethalon got some of the best trainers in lordaeron (due to his fathers fortune). Aethalon showed some talent in handeling with maces (the weapon of a paladin), but he favored swords over maces and choose the sword to be his primary weapon. He actually were better with swords than with maces, but his trainers thought that a good warrior is ecqually skilled in both weapons. Young Aethalon thou alwasy chose to train more with swords. When Prince Arthas were 19 years old and got inducted into the Knights of the Silver Hand, Aethalon, now 17 years old, vowed that he himself would become a member of the order within the near future. Aethalon continued his training and looked more promising than ever. He soon attracted the attention of the paladin order and one day, when Aethalon were 22 years old, a paldin sought him out to become his mentor and soon inducted him into the Knights of the Silver Hand. Under his training Aethalon met a young priestess named Leriana. They emidietly fell for each other. Leriana was a very pretty woman with golden hair and blue eyes. Aethalon had never seen such a beutiful woman and the two of them began a passionate love affair wich would continue for a time before a very tragic end. The Plague of Undeath Troubles began to stir in Lordaeron. Orcs broke free of their internment camps, and there was distressing news of a plague that had gripped the northlands. Aethalon had just begun his traning as a paladin when the news reached the Silver Hand. They sent Arthas and Uther to stop the orcs. But a more serious threat came in the form of the plague of undeath, created by the necromancer Kel'Thuzad for his master, the mysterious and powerful entity called the Lich King. Panic began to spread in the Lordaeron of this plague who killed you and then raised you as an undead. No one had never heard of such a plague before and no one knew how to stop it either. When Arthas requested more soldiers Aethalon were amongst those who weresend away to Arthas and his encampment. when Aethalon arrived, Prince Arthas held a carismatic speech to his men and Aethalon felt a devotion he had never felt before to his prince. Arthas took his men to continue their journey to Statholme where this demon Mal'Ganis was told to be. When they arrived at Statholme, Arthas found that the grain had already been distributed, and knew that the villagers would soon become undead. As he ordered Uther and his holy knights to purge the entire town, Uther horrified asked Arthasif he had lost his mind and that he would never do such an act even if Arthas were already his king. With Uthers final words still clingin in the air Arthas disbanded the Knights of the Silver Hand and proclaimed that Uther had comitted treason. Several of Arthas' soldiers left with Uther, but a few remained loyal to their prince. Aethalon where among the few to stay and purge the town before they were being transformed into twisted monsters, as he believed that it was better that they were killed by their hands than to be raised as undead. After Arthas' confrontation with Mal'Ganis he ordered that the town must be set to fire. Arthas then told his men that they were setting sail to a place called Northrend. Aethalon realized that it would take months before he could se his beloved Leriana again, but he prayed that they would met soon and that she would be alright. Northrend After more than a monht they found Northrend, builded a camp and joined forces with Muradin and his dwarves and disobeyd direct orders from Uther and King Terenas. Aethalon was beginning to feel that Arthas wasn't the same person as before. That he somehow felt that all this was his fault and had lost his mind. But he also felt that this Mal'Ganis must be stopped so that he couldn't harm any other again. He shook of this thaughts and carried on as they searched for the runeblade frostmourne. They built an encampment near Draktharon Keep when Arthas and Muradin ordered the caiptan to hold the basecamp as they went to get frostmourne (wich they believed to be there). When Arthas, Muradin and a few soldiers left hordes of undead attacked the encampment. Aethalon and the other soldiers tried their best to defend it but the undead numbers seemed to never grow thin. As all the others Aethalon feared that he would die that day, he started to become neagative towards their fight and started to feel that it was pointless, but when he thaught of his beloved Leriana he found the strength to continue the seemingly endless fight. But then Arthas returned with the blade Frostmourne in his hands. They slew the attacking undead and continued forth to the base of Mal'Ganis. There they slew the undead and Arthas confronted Mal'Ganis and was told that the voice he heard was the Lich King whom had planned to take Arthas as his champion for a long time. Arthass finally slew the demon and Aethalon felt an unholy and cold pressence amongst them. He felt at unease. Then Arthas turned against them and began to slay his own men and some he even raised as death knights of the Lich King just as himself. Aethalon fled when he saw what Arthas did. He flew out in the cold and tried to find somewhere where he could rest and feal a little safe from Arthas mad schemes. The Corruption Aethalon wandered the cold wasteland for days before he settled near the place that today hosts conquest hold. Their he stayed to plan his next step. He had no idea what to do now. His prince, his beloved prince that he had felt such a devotion for, had turned against his own men and his own country and was now the champion of the immensly powerfull entity called the Lich King. Aethalon knew that he should warn Lordaeron and his beloved Leriana. But how could he do any of that, he didn't know how to get from this lightforgotten land. he felt a hatred he had never felt before, agains his so called prince, Arthas. This man whom he trusted and then he betrayed and killed his own men. How could this happen, why did the light forsaken them in this harsh land. Aethalon had so many questions and for the first time in his life he wanted to murder a human being. As much ashe hadloved his prince before, as much he hated him now and there were one being who could feal this hatred whom could reach out and pretend to save him. One day Aethalon suddenly felt a cold pressence within him, the same pressence he had felt hen Arthas had slain Mal'Ganis. Aethalon felt so very cold and heard a voice in his head, whom told him to seek out a death knight and take his runeblade so that he could slay Arthas. Aethalon found this very intruiging and decided to seek out this death knight. Two days later he found him and the death knight turned around and said ''"Ner'zhul told me to you would come, that this is the final test. Your death will be glorius." ''He then attacked Aethalon, but Aethalon proved to be too strong. He killed the death knight and took his runeblade from him and felt the powers flowing threw his body and heard a voice in his ,mind but told to himself that it was nothing. What he didn't know was that the runeblade slowly corrupted him and stole his soul. He decided to find a ship and travell back to Lordaeron. He found his friend Savryn with more refugees from Arthas betrayal and together they decided to hunt and slay Arthas, but he kept the voice in his mind a secret. After a few days the found a ship and on months to seas they finally reached the shores of Lordaeron. Aethalonhadchanged over the time, he felt a strong hatred and didn't realize that Ner'zhul hadcorrupted him trough the blade. His soul was lost for ever. But Aethalon and the others decided to look for Arthas in the capital city. They travelled on the road when the were met by the undead, ''"'Defend yourself, men. For Lordaeron!", Aethalon said. They fought the undead with a burning furry and then Arthas appeared. Aethalon thought that it is now or never. He and the other charged against Arthas. But he just stood there and laughed. "Pathetic", he said. He drew forth Frostmourne and summoned his unholy powers. After a short battle only Aethalon, Savryn and a few others stood and fopught the evergrowing army of undead. Arthas then raised the dead soldiers as undead and Aethalon and the others were doomed. Aethalon then heard the coruppting voice again and suddenly felt so cold. His mind had changed, he knew what must be done. Aethalon drew his blade and slew Savryn. Arthas seemed pleased. ''"The master said that you were coming. Bow to your king, death knight!", ''Arthas said to Aethalon. Aethalon bowed and promised his services to Arthas. He were finally corupted by the Lich King. The Lich King had given him the necromantic powers of the death knight. He was told that the runeblade he held in his hand was a vampiric runeblade forged to steel the owners soul and make them a crusader of the unholy. Aethalon then named his runeblade aníeros. Aethalon the Death Knight Toghether with Arthas and his other death knight Aethalon helped him to remake Lordaeron into a glorius land of the scourge. Aethalon then one day met Leriana again. First he felt something strange, he felt sadness and perhaps love but he shooked his head and drew his blade. Leriana couldn't believe it, Aethalon then killed her and destroyed his last link to the living. Ner'zhul was pleased. Aethalon helped Arthas and his forces to bring Kelthuzad back to life. But Ner'zhul ordered Aethalon back to Northrend when the legion made it's return. There he helped defending the scourge lands from rebelions. After the legions defeat Arthas reappeared in Northrend where he was sent by the Lich King to defend him as he was weakend. Aethalon wassent to help Arthas defend the obelisks from Illidans forces and after a short and intense battle they were victorius. Arthas dueled Illidan and won against him. He then proceeded to the chamber rome and their he merged with Ner'zhul and he and the scourge became more powerful than the had ever been. Aethalon felt the incredible powers he already had to increase. War of the Frozen Wastes After this Aethalon and the others began to construct Icecrown Citadel around the frozen throne just as Arthas had ordered while he was dreaming. After several years the Lich King Arthas finally awoke and released his wrath on the unsuspected world. Together with many other death knights Aethalon was ordered to the new necropolis Acherus:the Ebon Hold to destroy the Scarlet Crusade there. After several battles against the Scarlet Crusade theywere victorius and only one battle remained, the battle for Lights Hope Chapel. After the intense fight the army of the scourge were defeated and Tirion fordring appeared to tell them that Arthas had sacrificed them just to lure Tirion out of hiding. Arthas then appeared to confirm this and most of the death knights turned against him there. After Tirions short battler with Arthas, Arthas went back to Icecrown and told Tirion that the next time they were going to meet it wouldn't be on holy ground. Darion gathered his death knights to make a rebellion against the scourge and take back the necropolis. Aethalon couldn't believe this betrayal. He became enraged but knew he did not have a chance against the newly freed death knights sohe fled back to Northrend together with another death knight called Orbaz. Together they were "promoted" and Aethalon became Scourge lieutanent. He participated in several battles in Northrend and when the combined forces of he argent crusade and the rouge death knights reached Icecrown to defeat the Lich King Aethalon were there to annihilate them in his masters name. Death of the Lich King But then something terrible happened, the dark master was killed by the hands of Tirion. Aethalon as many others felt when it happened. He suddenly felt empty inside, something was missing. Firts he didn't think that it was true. i couldn't be true. Arthas couldn't die. But it was true, Aethalon went into a frenzy and killed the paladin before him. The ashen verdicts drew back their forces after his masters death. He had lost much of his powers now that the Lich King was dead. He felt weak for the first time in his (un)life. What would he do now? This glorious empire could not seize to exist, he wouldn't allow it. He started to feal another pressence, a weakling whom tried to control them, so they wouldn't wreck their wrath on the world. Aethalon decided that he needed to find others who thaught like him, others how didn't beleave Arthas was dead, others who just like him thaugh that his spirit lived on and one day would return. But where could he find such men. He then went back to his former land of Lordaeron, the country that he had helped to destroy. The place where it all began for him. But he wasn't safe there he needed to infiltrate the pathetic organisation of death knights whom betrayed his master. He kneeled before a death knight and told him that he was free from the tyrant Arthas will and wanted to help others to redeem himself. The death knight bought it and he became a Knight of the Ebon blade, but only until he regains his powers and find likeminded individuals that can reestablish the powers of the scourge, the true scourge whom still believe in Arthas. Then the rightful kingdom shall rise again and his king shall be reborn. Appearance Aethalon is of average height for a human. He isa bit heavier than his alive counterparts due to the unholy powers that have made him stronger and his saronite armor. His hair is long and white due to his state of undeath. His skin is pale and cold and his eyes glow with a blue light just like most members of the Scourge. He has an evil aura of undeath around him and he is always wearing saronite armor and his beloved runeblade who grant him his strenght. Personality When he was alive Aethalon was a kind man and a true believer of the holy light. He was a compassionate man, a man whom you could trust and he was very ambitious. He felt a devotion to his prince just as much as he is doing now in his undead state. Now he is a cunning and dangerous crusader of the scourge. He does not feel love anymore but he feels something close to love to his beloved king (Arthas). He to some point actually worship Arthas. He don't mind to let his minions sacrifice themself, just for his own pleasure. He thinks that he has done the right thing, that those whom did not accept the Lich Kings powers are the traitors of Azeroth. Just as his master, he no longer feels remorse, shame, nor pity due to his runeblade that has stolen his soul. He is felling a burning hatred against the Ebon Blade who dares to turn their back to their master and proclaim that he abandoned them. There is nothing that Aethalon wants more than to reestablish the scourge as the true kingdom on Azeroth. He employs his dark powers to dominate and destroy until the world itself is reforged into what he see fit; a perfect, flawless demeanor reflecting the sanctity and righteousness of his king. Category:Death Knight Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:Undead